goblin_slayerfandomcom-20200222-history
Goblin Lord
:"First... we take the farm to the east. There, we eat their livestock, use their women to build our numbers. There, we prepare to attack. Perhaps the adventurers have gotten wind of us and shall meet us there. But we outnumber them! We are an army! Mere adventurers will not stop us! Look alive! And bring them down!" :- Goblin Lord's battle speech Goblin Lord (ゴブリンロード) was a goblin and the major antagonist of Goblin Slayer Vol.1. Appearance Goblin Lord was taller than normal goblins and far more muscular, having lived and grown over the years. He has a goatee and wears a crown, a cloak, and armor. He wields a high grade double headed battle axe engraved with a lion, a weapon taken from a dead barbarian. Personality Having lived a long life, the Goblin Lord fancies himself as being far more cunning and intelligent that the other Goblins in his forces. To that end, he is willing to sacrifice them for the sake of getting away, knowing he can grow even more clever and resourceful over time. However, despite his ambition and position as a leader of goblins, he does not care about the others of his kind and views them as dispensable resources. As such, like every goblin, he prioritizes his personal preservation above all else. He loathes begging for his life and bending knee to any others, especially to humans, and only uses it as a means of getting the upper-hand. Background When he was a small child, his nest was killed by a female adventurer and he begged her to spare his life. She did so on the agreement of never doing anything evil again, but the moment she turned her back he knocked her over the head with a rock and then killed her. As years pass, he became more resourceful and brutal, and became a wanderer after then. A few more years later, a barbarian massacres his horde, he rushes to the cave and held one of the women the goblins raped hostage, this made the barbarian pause for the moment as the Goblin Lord soon killed both the barbarian and the woman. The Goblin Lord triumphantly howls as he takes the barbarian's axe (which soon became his signature weapon). From then on he joined many nests, surviving the attacks and growing stronger and wiser where the others died, until he eventually came to rule over a large force of Goblins. Chronology He appears leading the Goblin Army force that he'd assembled, with the intention of using the farm where Cow Girl stayed as a beach-head to attack the town. However, his forces are stopped by the Adventurers and every strategy he can unleash was countered until he was left with only Goblin Champions to buy himself time to escape. As he fled, he intended to rebuild his forces with the women at his nest. At the same time, when Goblin Slayer intercepts him, he informs the Goblin Lord that his nest has already been destroyed and both had used their armies as a distraction for their own activities. A duel commences as Goblin Lord gains the upper-hand until he is trapped between two barriers by Priestess. He then starts to lie, begging for his life and claiming that his status as Lord makes possible for him to stop being evil, sure that his fake tears will inspires pity in the two adventures giving him so the chance to kill them. However, Goblin Slayer doesn't fall for it and kills Goblin Lord. Abilities * Enhanced Intelligence: Goblin Lord held the ability to plan and command his forces through intellect it gained over time, making it formidable and ambitious. * Above-Average Strength: Using Strength that was above average, it could brandish a large axe to use as a weapon and fight Goblin Slayer to a standstill. * Double-sided Axe: His signature weapon is a double-sided axe, capable of decapitating his fellow goblins and uses it to hold his ground against Goblin Slayer. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Goblins Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased